


lock the door (and throw out the key)

by bettycooopers



Series: can we fuck and still be friends? [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Beggie (Minor), F/M, Jealousy, Season 5 AU, Smut, the key party in question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettycooopers/pseuds/bettycooopers
Summary: Cheryl’s always been one for chaos, and this key party seems like the kind of thing that will cause it no matter who winds up together.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Series: can we fuck and still be friends? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180376
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	lock the door (and throw out the key)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ehmuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehmuh/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, [EMMA](http://barchiee.tumblr.com/)! i wanted to write something as chaotic as you are, and so here this is...my take on what 5x08 could be if riverdale was as unhinged as we are. i hope you love it, and i hope your day has been wonderful. ♡
> 
> fo'eva thank you to [becca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/packedyoursaturday) for being my best "let's stay up for 36 hours for productivity purposes" bud.

Betty isn’t sure what, exactly, the point of a key party is – but Reggie Mantle will be there, which means she knows she _has_ to go. She’d googled the whole thing after Cheryl had invited her, and while it seems a little risqué (even for Cheryl) she can’t say she’s exactly _surprised._

Cheryl’s always been one for chaos, and this seems like the kind of thing that will cause it no matter who winds up together.

Other than the text she’d gotten from Archie _(what happens if someone shitty picks my key?)_ and the confirmation she’d gotten from Cheryl that Reggie _would_ be attending _(Yes, Cousin, that cretin will be darkening my doorway...what does it matter to you?)_ she’s tried to stay out of the whole thing. She doesn’t need people knowing she’s actively _trying_ to pick Reggie’s key to pump him for information about Hiram (and in turn, her sister), nor does she need people knowing she’s actively trying to avoid picking Archie’s so no one figures out what’s going on between them. Staying quiet seems like the best possible scenario, so that’s what she opts for, ignoring Kevin’s chattering in the teacher’s lounge while she pours her coffee and Toni’s long-winded theorizing at the White Wyrm while she sips vodka tonics after work.

She makes it to Saturday with her sanity in tact (okay, yes, that’s in part because Archie’s regularly fucking her and _keeping_ her sane) and declines Archie’s offer for a ride to Thornhill as he’s pulling his sweater over his head in the early afternoon. 

“We can’t show up together, Arch,” she rolls her eyes, smiling at him softly. She’s still wrapped in his bedsheet and stretches out her legs, watching him get dressed. That’s become one of her favorite parts of this whole arrangement – that she can languidly watch him take off and put on his clothes whenever she feels like it, from the comfort of his bed. “That’s stupid.”

“Why,” he laughs, raising his brow at her in the mirror as he rakes his fingers through his hair. Betty frowns at him. “We’re neighbors, I offered you a ride. No one’s going to think anything more than that.”

Betty hums, settling herself back against his pillows and curling her toes. “I just don’t think,” she bites on the inside of her cheek, shrugging. “I don’t think it’s a good idea, that’s all. Besides,” she tilts her head to get a better view as he pulls on his jeans, “I might be a little late, depending on what’s going on with my mom and the twins. I wouldn’t want to keep you, or anything.”

Archie sighs, zipping his fly and making his way over to the bed. He sits on the edge and leans over, slipping his fingers into her hair to pull her up a bit so he can kiss her properly. “You can keep me,” he mumbles against her mouth, and Betty makes a low sound in protest before he deepens it, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She shoves at his chest and he pulls back, chuckling softly. “Fine,” he smirks, raising his brow. “We’ll go all covert.”

“It’s not _covert,_ Arch,” she laughs, sliding her hand around to the back of his neck and tugging at his hair. “There’s nothing to be _covert_ about, we’re just,” she shrugs, “not going together. We’ll see each other there.”

Archie nods, a knowing smile on his lips that she rolls her eyes at as she pulls him down in an attempt to kiss it off. “You’ll go for my key, though, right,” he mumbles against her mouth, and she scratches at the back of his head instead of saying anything, because she doesn’t want to lie to him.

She lazily gets herself dressed and listens as Archie chatters about school, the party, and his renovations on the house, smiling over at him when she catches him watching her hooking her bra. She feels a little twinge of something – not guilt, not necessarily, but _something –_ when he mutters something softly about how Reggie’s coming to the party, tonight, and he better not try anything. “Try what,” Betty furrows her brow, making her way over to Archie and settling herself in his lap, sliding her arms around his neck. “He going to hit _you,_ this time?”

Archie frowns, shaking his head and settling his face against her neck. “No one’s hitting anyone, I just don’t want him to be a dick about,” he sighs, his lips dragging over her skin. “I don’t know, the whole thing with Mr. Lodge, or whatever. I don’t know what his angle is, showing up to something when we’re not even friends, really, anymore.”

Betty hums, trailing her fingers down his arms and then back up. She tilts her head a bit so he can have better access to her neck, shrugging softly. “I’m sure he’s just trying to stir shit up,” she murmurs, letting out a little laugh when he scrapes his teeth over her skin. “Just ignore him...I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Betty feels the twinge again, knowing full well Reggie’s going to be fine because _she’s_ going to do her best to be with him all night, pushing him to give her _some_ kind of lead on Hiram’s in with the Ghoulies, how they’re all connected to the string of missing girls in Riverdale. 

Archie nods, lifting his head and sliding his hands up to press against either side of her neck. Betty feels the bare skin of her stomach pressing against the wool of his sweater and settles her own hands over his wrists. “Okay,” he says, his voice soft. “If you say so, I believe you.”

“Oh, yeah?” She raises her brows at him, smiling. “You finally believe something I say, huh?”

Archie grins, pulling her down and kissing her softly – too softly, really, but she’s not going to bother stopping him when it feels nice.

–

Archie, somehow, is the first person to arrive at the party. 

He tries to be late, even does a few laps around the block in his car before he pulls into the gates of Thornhill, but still, he’s first. Cheryl deflates slightly when she sees him and he gives her a small smile. “Hey, Cheryl,” he attempts, but she’s pushing open the heavy front door and ushering him in before he can say much else.

“Archie Andrews,” she says, her voice louder than it needs to be, “you’ve beat the crowd.”

“Oh,” he laughs, reaching up and scratching at the back of his neck uncomfortably. “Really? I would’ve thoug-,”

“Keys,” Cheryl interrupts, holding out an antique-looking red tinted glass bowl, her brows raised. “That’s the whole point of our fête, isn’t it?”

Archie nods, dropping his keychain lightly into the bowl and peeking into it, raising his own brows. “You’re going to mix them up once more people get here, right?” He doesn’t want his own keys sitting on the bottom, ready to be picked dead last.

Cheryl ignores him, setting the bowl down on the table in her entryway and waving him further into the manor. He follows, pulling his phone from his pocket and quickly tapping out a text to Toni _(Hurry, I somehow got here first and Cheryl is still mad at me)_ before considering sending one to Betty. His thoughts are interrupted, though, when Cheryl clears her throat and he finds her gesturing over to the fully stocked bar, her lips pursed. “Feel free to make yourself comfortable while you wait,” she says, her voice high pitched in a way Archie knows means she’s faking the hospitality, “I’m sure everyone will be arriving shortly.” 

Archie shifts uncomfortably and is about to say something – he’s not really even sure _what –_ when Cheryl hurriedly makes her way out of the room, calling out something about vegetable canapé’s into the direction he assumes is the kitchen. He sighs and looks down at his phone, then makes his way over to the bar and starts mixing himself a drink – a strong drink, at that. 

People do start arriving shortly, thankfully, and he’s surrounded by Kevin, Fangs, and Toni in just a matter of minutes. Veronica and her husband, followed by Reggie, Jughead, and Tabitha Tate all file in in a quick succession after that, and then Cheryl pulls in a woman he doesn’t recognize, shuttling her around to introduce her to Veronica. He places his hand on Toni’s shoulder and she frowns, but doesn’t try to move it off. Archie chances a peak at his phone, squinting at it when he doesn’t have anything from Betty – he’s not sure why she’s late, but he can’t help feeling a little worried with everything that’s been going on lately. _All good? We’re all here,_ he texts her quickly, then adds, _Let me know if you need me to leave...I can come to you._

He’s sending the text when he hears the front door creak open and Betty’s voice float into the room. He can hear Toni laughing and squints down at her, raising his brows. “You’re about as subtle as a mac truck, Andrews,” she mumbles, giving him a knowing look. Archie frowns. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he shakes his head, taking a long sip of his drink and keeping his eyes on Betty as she makes her way over to the group, tucking herself in with Kevin and Fangs, ignoring him completely. 

“You’re _both_ subtle,” Toni comments, elbowing Archie in the ribs and laughing when he scowls down at her.

Cheryl claps her hands, getting everyone’s attention and then grabbing the bowl of keys and carrying it into the room. She explains the rules, that every woman will pull a set of keys from the bowl and will be matched up with whoever’s keys she’s chosen, and Archie finishes his drink, only half paying attention until she starts walking around with the bowl and holding it out. He watches as Toni plucks a pair of keys he doesn’t recognize, and then he feels himself holding his breath as Betty fishes her hand into the bowl and pulls out...a key ring with a SoDale keychain hanging off of it. He feels his eyes go wide and sucks in a breath. 

She chose _Reggie’s_ keychain? He grabs onto Toni’s wrist and feels her looking at him, watching as Cheryl brings the bowl around to the other side of the room. He bites hard on the inside of his cheek as he sees Veronica pluck his keychain out of the bowl and give him a small smile, ignoring the fact that her husband is staring daggers at him as he pulls Veronica against him protectively. 

Fucking _wonderful._

“You’re fine,” Toni murmurs, pulling her arm from his grip and patting him lightly on the back. “You can spend a few hours with Veronica, Andrews.” 

“I know,” he mumbles, frowning down at her. “I’ve spent more than a few hours with her, I know I’m capable.”

Toni laughs, rolling her eyes up at him and jingling the keychain in her other hand at him. “I got _Fangs,_ Archie. You could’ve done a hell of a lot worse.” Archie sighs, nodding and giving her a small smile. 

“It’s just a few hours, right?” He peeks over at Betty, who’s laughing at something Kevin’s said and still not looking at him. Toni pokes him in the side and he frowns down at her. “It’s fine.”

“You sound convincing really, Andrews.” He sighs, moving to refill his drink before he can give himself away any further.

_

Betty is milling around the main room before everyone’s supposed to separate (well, really, she’s avoiding Archie because he won’t stop giving her very obvious puppy dog eyes) when Veronica hooks her finger and nods in the direction of one of Cheryl’s several velvet settees, a thin smile on her lips. 

She brings her drink up to her mouth, taking a long sip and raising her brows at Veronica, then giving her a slight nod. She takes a quick look over at Archie, who still looks like his goldfish just got flushed as he chats with Toni (who seems to be locked into a heated debate with Kevin who, as luck would have it, got the hostess herself...and is trying to bargain for a trade-off), swallowing as she ducks her head and makes her way over to the settee. She hasn’t really spoken to Veronica since they’ve been back in Riverdale, and before that it was mostly obligatory birthday and holiday texts, as well as a meet up once here and there. She’s not sure, exactly, what Veronica has to say _now_ of all times, but she’s at least thankful they’ll only have a small window of time to talk, just in case things get uncomfortable.

“Hey V,” Betty smiles, settling herself on one end of the small couch, crossing her ankles and watching as Veronica sits down opposite her.

“Listen, B,” Veronica has a wry smile on her lips, “I’ll cut to the chase, since,” she gestures to the rest of the party. “I got Archie’s key, and I was wondering if you’d be interested in a trade.” Veronica dangles Archie’s key ring – complete with the blue and gold Bulldogs keychain Betty had added on herself a few nights ago – in Betty’s face and then snatches them back, shrugging.

“Veronica,” Betty starts, and she hears an edge to her voice she doesn’t really like. She swallows, trying to start over when Veronica holds up a hand.

“Chad...is going to have a field day if I spend the night with Archie.” Betty frowns, hating the sound of the words and pushing _that_ feeling down as best she can. “He’s just a little overprotective, you know?”

Betty nods, looking over her shoulder at the elaborate drapes Cheryl has over the front window. “I’m sure he trusts you, V...and besides,” Betty squints, wrapping her hand tightly around Reggie’s key ring in her pocket, “you don’t want Reggie’s key...he’s just going to torture you all night. You’re better off with someone who’s at least _nice,_ aren’t you?”

Veronica seems huffy for some reason, and Betty frowns. Is she into Reggie or something? Isn’t she _married,_ isn’t that her thing, now? “Come on, Betty,” Veronica’s voice is a little harder and Betty raises her brows. “Don’t you want to spend the night with your best _pal?”_

Betty’s throat tightens and she stands up, trying to keep her smile plastered on. “I can spend any night with Archie, V,” she shrugs, “you should take him. Let Chris see he has nothing to worry about.”

“It’s Chadwick,” Veronica corrects, her face sour. She straightens her skirt out and then stands up, nodding. “You’re right,” she says, and Betty can tell she’s unhappy with the results of her little attempted switcheroo. “I should let him realize he doesn’t have anything to worry about.”

Betty places her hand on Veronica’s shoulder, smiling softly and nodding. “Sorry,” she says, and she does _kind of_ mean it. “I need to see if I can get something out of him, or I’d,” she stops herself, watching as Veronica’s face shifts. 

“Well, well, Betty Cooper,” Veronica smiles, her brows high on her forehead. “I shouldn’t be surprised, should I?” 

Betty doesn’t answer, just shrugs and makes her way back over to the bar to refill her glass before Cheryl sends them all off into different parts of Thornhill in pairs. She’s pouring some (extra) vodka into her glass when she feels hot breath on her neck and flinches, her face souring when she recognizes Reggie’s voice close to her ear. “Well, well, Betts,” he mumbles, and she nearly laughs at the same words coming from his mouth and Veronica’s. “Looks like we’re going to have a fun little evening together, huh?”

Betty finishes mixing her drink and turns around slowly. “Fun? With you?” She looks him over, raising her brow, “I didn’t know you knew what fun meant nowadays, Reg.”

Reggie laughs, low, and Betty gives him a small smile, just enough to seem interested. “Oh, it’ll be fun, alright.” She ignores the irritated shiver she feels going down her spine and has never been more thankful for Cheryl, clapping her hands again and giving them the rundown of the house.

“The main floor is available to all, aside from the kitchen and the formal dining,” Cheryl calls, glaring over at Jughead, who is talking a few decibels too loudly to be as close to Tabitha’s ear as he is. “The gardens are fine, as well, but don’t get lost because I’m not sending anyone to come find you. Anything upstairs is off limits, but otherwise,” Cheryl grins, looking around and then giving a dramatic flourish with her hands, “the night is yours, until we meet again.” 

Reggie presses his hand into Betty’s lower back and Betty rolls her eyes, wrenching out of his grip and glaring at him. “Let’s go,” she says, trying to keep her voice even and ignoring the fact that Archie has been staring at them the entire time that Cheryl’s been talking. She sneaks a look over at him and gives him a slight smile and a tiny shrug, as though she hadn’t felt for the metal of Reggie’s SoDale keychain purposefully. She mouths a quick, _‘see you later,’_ in his direction before pulling Reggie down one of the main hallways by the arm. 

–

Archie realizes pretty quickly that Veronica isn’t exactly interested in talking to him. 

He’s fine with that, honestly – he’s not really interested in talking to her, either, other than the obligatory small talk they’ve been keeping up so that they’re not just sitting in complete silence. It seems to him that Veronica wants to watch Betty and Reggie just as much as he does, so they’ve stationed themselves in a small seating area far enough away that they can’t hear the other conversation, but close enough that they can see what’s going on. Archie nods, lifting his drink to his mouth and sipping it as Veronica talks about her Economics class, about the students all claiming they need extra help even though they’ve only been through a few weeks of incredibly standard lessons. 

“I don’t know,” Archie shrugs, his eyes on Betty as she presses her hand to Reggie’s bicep, laughing. “I always needed extra help.”

“You didn’t _always_ need it, Archie,” Veronica shakes her head. “I mean, you had Betty to help.”

Archie nods, setting his glass down on a side table. “Yeah,” he can’t help the smile he feels twisting onto his face. “I mean, they can’t all have their own personal Betty Coopers, though.”

He watches as Veronica studies him, her face a bit scrunched, and then turns back to Betty and Reggie, who have shifted positions and are a bit closer, now. He feels his chest tighten, knows his face is a bit red. “No,” Veronica says, her voice quiet. “No, they can’t, can they?”

Archie lifts his glass again and jiggles it slightly, listening to the ice clink against the sides. He bites down hard on the inside of his cheek as he sees Reggie lean in and say something close to Betty’s ear. Betty, in turn, has her hand on Reggie’s arm, and Archie feels his fists clench, a frown on his face. “Archie,” Veronica says, her voice low, “relax, would you?”

Archie snaps his head up and raises his brow at her. “I’m relaxed,” he says, attempting to chuckle in order to prove he’s, in fact, relaxed. He knows his spine is straight, his body feels rigid. He sighs and raises his brow over at Veronica, whose gaze is firmly planted on Reggie and Betty, her brows furrowed. “You relax.”

Veronica laughs, shaking her head. “I’m incredibly relaxed,” she says, and Archie raises a brow at her. 

“I know when you’re lying, Veronica,” he chuckles, this time for real. “You seem to forget we dat-,” 

“Trust me, I haven’t,” Veronica snaps, sitting back in her seat and tearing her eyes away from Reggie and Betty for a moment. She levels Archie with a stare, crossing her arms over her chest. “Archie, you’re _jealous.”_

Archie scoffs, feeling his neck heating up. He scratches at the back of his neck and looks around, then glares at her harshly. “What would I be _jealous_ of?”

Veronica tilts her head to the side, her lips in a thin line. “Please, Archie. As someone who’s watched you be jealous over Betty before,” Archie interrupts her to scoff, loudly, and she holds up a hand. “Sell it to someone who’s buying it.”

“Okay,” Archie rolls his eyes, shaking his head. “Except, there’s nothing to be jealous of – Betty and I are friends, Reggie and I are…,” he shrugs. “I’m _fine.”_

“Right,” Veronica looks back over to Betty and Reggie and Archie follows her eye line, sucking in a breath as he sees Reggie tucking a strand of Betty’s hair behind her ear as he laughs. Archie jumps a little as he hears Veronica slam her glass down on the side table, his gaze shifting back to her as she readjusts herself in her chair, tucking her leg beneath her. 

Archie swallows, raising his brows – he’s been a little too fixated on his own...reactions to really notice anything else, but something tugs in the back of his brain and he lets out a soft laugh. “Are _you_ jealous?”

Veronica scoffs at him, frowning. “Archie, I’m married.” Archie rolls his eyes and Veronica gapes at him. “What?”

“Please,” Archie laughs, shaking his head. “I know what it looks like when _you’re_ jealous, _Ronnie._ Remember?”

He’s looking down at his nearly empty glass when he hears Veronica inhale a sharp breath, looking up at her quickly before following her eye line. He raises his brows, his heart hammering as he sees what had her nearly gasping: Reggie kissing Betty with his hand pressed to the side of her face. 

–

Betty pulls back slowly, swallowing and feeling her face twist into a frown. “Don’t do that, Cooper,” Reggie whispers, and she groans softly at his breath on her face. “We’re selling it.”

She sighs, pulling back and looking down so no one will be able to see her face – namely, Archie or Veronica, who have decided it’s best to sit _just_ out of earshot and pretend they’re not staring. “Reggie,” she laughs, but she knows her expression has to be deadly. “What the fuck was that?”

“Oh, please,” Reggie rolls his eyes, sliding his hand off her face and resting it on the side of her neck, chuckling when her eyes flick down to his thumb, brushing gently against the front of her throat. “Like you didn’t want to try and make them jealous after they came all the way over here.”

“Jealous?” Betty rolls her eyes, scooting in a little closer and leveling Reggie with a soft glare. “Thumb off my throat, Mantle.”

Reggie sighs, sliding his thumb off of her throat and pressing it lightly into her pulse point, laughing as he raises his brows. “I’m just saying, Andrews looks like he’s about to throw that glass at the wall, so...it’s working.”

“What’s _working,_ Reg?” Betty lets out a low laugh, shaking her head slightly and pulling his hand off of her neck, playing with his fingers in a way that makes her want to gag a little. She raises her brows at him and presses her lips together. “We’re not...I’m not trying to make anybody jealous. Are you?”

Reggie rolls his eyes dramatically at her, chuckling out a warm laugh and tilting his head. “You’re transparent, Betts, give it up.” She’s not exactly sure what _that_ means, but she sneaks a look over at Archie and Veronica, who are trying (and failing) to act like they’re not looking in their direction, attempting to ignore the tug in the back of her mind that’s making her want to get up and go sit in between them.

“Wait, wait, are you trying to make a _married_ woman jealous?” Betty rolls her eyes back over to Reggie, licking her lips. This is her _in,_ she can’t lose focus, now. “Isn’t that your boss’s daughter?”

Reggie stiffens a little, flipping their hands over and lacing their fingers together, squeezing Betty’s hand softly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Cooper.” He slides his thumb along Betty’s and she frowns at him, turning her head away from Archie and Veronica so they can’t see her expression. She’s pretty sure she looks like she wants to throw up at the sight of them together.

“I mean, it’s not a secret you’re working for Hiram Lodge, Reg,” Betty shrugs, keeping her eyes trained on him as he looks down at their hands. “I’m just...saying,” she presses her lips together. “Interesting timing for you to be looking to make Veronica jealous, when she’s here with her _husband,_ don’t you think?”

Reggie scoffs, but keeps the smile plastered to his face. Betty presses her foot to his calf, arching it slowly and laughing as he looks down at it, then chuckles up at her. “I’m not trying to make _anybody_ jealous, thanks...especially not _Miss Lodge,_ that would be,” he lets his eyes fall over to Veronica for a second and Betty catches a glimpse of something in them, just a flicker, before he looks back at her with the same steely gaze. “Messy, to say the least.”

“Please,” Betty shakes her head lightly, biting on the inside of her cheek. “You live for messy, don’t you?” Reggie lets out a low laugh but doesn’t respond, letting go of Betty’s hand and dropping his own to her knee, shrugging his shoulder. “Isn’t she Ms. _Gekko,_ now?”

Reggie frowns, then looks up at Betty and swallows with a shrug. “Not from my vantage point.”

Betty nods, sighing out a breath and looking down at Reggie’s hand on her knee. “Speaking of the Lodges,” she says, her voice soft. “I’m sure you heard my sister is,” she trails off, lifting her eyes up to Reggie’s. He nods, just once, and she bites on the inside of her cheek. “Anything?”

Reggie squints at her, shaking his head. “You think we kidnapped your sister, Coop?” Betty rolls her eyes, but doesn’t say anything. “Trust me, we have more productive things to focus on than kidnapping.”

Betty nods slowly, squinting at him. She can’t tell if he’s lying, but he brushes his thumb lightly against her knee and she sighs, figuring it’s some kind of reassurance. “Can I trust you on that one?”

“Betty,” Reggie’s voice is low and he shakes his head. “Come on. You’ve known me since we were six.” Betty sighs, looking over to the spot where Archie and Veronica are sitting, both sipping from their nearly empty glasses. She grabs her own glass and takes a long sip, nearly draining it, watching as Reggie _points_ over to Archie. She wants to slap his hand down, but she doesn’t want to make a whole scene. “Now, tell me – is Andrews going to punch me again?” 

Betty lets out a laugh, shrugging. “Probably, at some point...but that’s more because you’re _you_ than because we’re...talking.” 

Reggie frowns at her, letting out a dry laugh. “Please,” he purses his lips and Betty winces. “You need to stop acting like he hasn’t been into you since we were like, in utero.”

“Reggie,” Betty rolls her eyes. “You can stop whenever, you know.”

“I’m just saying,” he chuckles, and she sees a smile on his lips – a genuine smile, one she probably hasn’t seen since high school. “I doubt they came to sit over here and watch _me,_ Betts. He’s still got it bad...and I mean, it’s not like I can’t see why. You’ve grown up,” he pinches her arm, and Betty swats at him, letting out a loud laugh.

“So you’re a perv, now, too?” Betty shoves at him, scooting back a bit in her seat and glancing over at the spot Archie and Veronica have been, feeling the laughter die in her throat when she realizes they’re both gone. She swallows, looking back at Reggie and raising a brow. “See?” She nods over to the empty chairs. “They weren’t _watching_ us, they were,” she shrugs, chewing on her lower lip. “I don’t know, talking or something.”

“Oh, so _you’re_ jealous, too, huh,” Reggie laughs, his brows high on his forehead. “Got it, got it. Another tangled fuckin’ mess, aren’t we?”

Betty sighs, shaking her head and trying to ignore the flush on her cheeks. She lifts her glass to her lips and finishes off her drink, raising her brow at him. “Speak for yourself,” she says as she stands up, jiggling the ice around her empty tumbler, “I’m doing _just_ fine.”

She walks away before Reggie can say anything, making her way out of the sitting room and keeping her eyes peeled for Archie, sighing when she doesn’t see him. It’s not that she feels like she owes him anything – she knows she doesn’t – but she didn’t want him thinking she just...wanted to go around _kissing Reggie,_ or something. Archie knew her well enough to know that even the idea of that was enough to make her skin crawl – but seeing it happening had to have him at least _confused,_ or something. 

She’s nearly to the bar when she feels a hand wrap around her arm and tug, losing her footing as she stumbles into a firm body that breathes, “Shh,” close to her ear, before yanking her through a large swinging mahogany bookcase.

–

Okay, so he hadn’t meant to discover the secret passage, exactly. 

Archie had been fucking done watching Reggie hang all over Betty – and Veronica, too, had seemed like she was done watching the _Beggie show,_ so they’d headed back towards the bar. Archie had strayed, looking for a bathroom to stand around and feel sorry for himself in – he’s not deluded enough to think Betty’s going to go around hanging off of _him_ or anything...they’re _friends with benefits,_ after all, but having to watch her kiss... _Reggie?_ That was enough for him for a lifetime. He didn’t need to see that shit.

Anyway, he’d noticed what he thought was a fancy decorative door – something Cheryl’s house would be sure to have, because of course she can’t just have a _normal_ bookshelf – and when he’d pushed on it, well...it had wound up being a tiny lounge room with two plush chairs and a few ornate candelabras, flickering in the dark. Archie had looked around with his brows raised, letting out a low laugh. There was no surprise in the slightest that he’d just found a _hidden door_ in Thornhill, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t...well, a bit overwhelming to think about. He’s laughing to himself as he steps _out_ of the bookcase (the _bookcase,_ god,) when he spots Betty, making her way out of the little sitting area they’d all just been in with her glass dangling from her fingers.

He thinks pretty quickly, swallowing as he props the door open with his foot and takes his stance, grinning as he grabs onto her arm and pulls her in. He laughs as she nearly gasps and _shh’s_ her softly, pressing his lips close to her ear. He can tell that she knows it’s him as her body sags a little into his, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into the little room, pressing her body back against the heavy door and raising his brows. “Hi,” he breathes, leaning his face down and pressing his lips to her jaw. “You just go around kissing Reggie Mantle, now?”

“Archie,” Betty whines, and he can tell she’s rolling her eyes at him. He shrugs and slides his lips down to her neck, using one of his hands to snake up her shirt, pressing his fingers against her side firmly. “We’re not...where _are_ we?”

He sucks hard on her skin and digs his fingers into her waist, chuckling when she lets out a soft whine. “Secret room I found,” he mumbles, scraping his teeth against her skin. He feels Betty grab onto his arm and he hums, flicking his tongue over her skin. “In this fuckin’ puzzle of a house.”

“Arch,” her voice is a little more breathless and he can feel her arching her back, pressing herself into him. He feathers open mouthed kisses along her throat, chuckling against it before he lifts his head up and raises his brow at her, his face close to hers. “We’re not fucking in a _secret room you found_ at Cheryl’s.”

He chuckles, low in his throat, shaking his head and raising his brow. “Oh,” he murmurs, leaning in and dragging his lips over hers as he speaks, “we’re not?”

Betty groans, sliding her hands into his hair and grabbing onto his head, pulling him to her and kissing him roughly, pressing her tongue into his mouth. Archie wraps an arm around her waist, drawing her into him and letting out a low laugh into her mouth. He feels his lungs burning and pulls back, settling one of his legs between hers and humming lowly against her lips, grinning at the way her fingers remain pressed against the sides of his head. “Okay,” she breathes, her lips moving against his mouth, “okay, maybe we are.”

“I could get Reggie in here, if you want a change of scenery,” he mumbles, and Betty digs her nails in above his ears.

“Archie,” she groans, tipping her head back. He listens as it hits the door and he walks her back another step, pressing her firmly against it. “Don’t talk about _him,_ right now.”

“Why,” he mumbles, biting down on her lower lip and tugging lightly. “You’re goin’ around kissing him out of nowhere, Betts, why not invite him in here with you?”

He knows he’s being a dick – he expects her to react to that, but he doesn’t expect Betty to roll her hips against his leg and whine, scratching at his scalp. “Fine, I’ll invite Reggie, you invite Veronica,” she lifts her gaze to meet his and raises her brow. “Maybe her husband, too.”

Archie growls, releasing her lip and pulling his head back a bit, frowning at her. “I’m not _fucking_ Veronica.”

Betty squints at him and he can see how hard she’s breathing, her chest heaving. “Okay,” she breathes, “well I’m not fucking Reggie.”

He pulls her hard against him, lifting her up and groaning against her mouth as she wraps her legs around his waist. “Good,” he mumbles. “I’d kill him.” 

Betty whines, sliding her hands through his hair and scratching her nails against his skin, pulling him in closer with her palms flattened against the back of his head. She slips her tongue back into his mouth, curling it around his and Archie sighs into the kiss, pressing his leg firmly against her. “No killing,” she manages, rolling her hips against his leg. “Now shut up, okay?”

Archie nods, sliding his hand down her body and trailing his fingers beneath her shirt. He pushes it up, flattening his hand over her ribs and letting out a low groan at the feeling of her skin beneath his own. He pulls his lips from hers, leaning his face down and nips at the skin of her neck, chuckling against it as he traces his tongue over her pulse point. “Why shut up,” he breathes, letting his teeth scrape slowly against her skin. He can feel her eyelashes fluttering against the side of his head and hums, pushing her shirt further up, lifting it over her bra and sliding his hand over one of the cups, groaning at the feeling of the lacy fabric beneath his fingers. She’s always wearing these bras that are basically just made of lace and completely _see through_ and he knows there’s no way they’re _not_ for him, which he appreciates. He hears her suck in a breath, feels her body arching against his and lets out a low hum, dragging his thumb over her nipple. “You don’t want me to shut up,” he mumbles, his lips a bit slack against her neck, “you like it when I talk.”

“Archie,” she whines, scratching at the back of his neck and then sliding one hand down towards his back, pressing her fingers against her shoulder blade. She tips her head back against the door, breathing hard. “I don’t _wanna_ talk.”

Archie chuckles, his voice low in his throat as he trails his lips down against her neck, over her collarbone, his teeth dragging against her skin. He hums softly, sliding his hand down against her bare waist and pressing his open mouth along her chest. “Then don’t,” he mumbles, “doesn’t mean I have to stay quiet.” 

He laughs as he feels one of Betty’s hands searching, then sliding around to his face and pressing over his mouth, her palm against his lips. She pushes his face back a bit and he raises his brows at her, chuckling against her hand, poking his tongue out against her palm slowly. Betty squeaks, sliding her hand around to the side of his face and dragging her thumb over his cheek. “Arch,” she breathes, shaking her head, “we’re gonna get caught if we’re in here too long.”

Archie wants to roll his eyes, but he knows she’s right – and he doesn’t need them getting caught in front of _everybody,_ like this, so he nods, leaning over and kissing her hand gently. “Okay,” he murmurs, his lips pressed to her wrist, a low laugh in his throat as he shifts his gaze and meets her eyes, “you’re right.” 

He feels her sliding her hands down and unbuckling his belt, letting out a low laugh once she’s gotten him unbuttoned and unzipped, pushing at his pants with her hands _and_ her feet. He reaches down with one of his own hands, pinning her against the door with his torso so he can free up his hand and unzip her skirt, which proves to be a bit of a task with a blurred brain and one shaky hand. He can hear Betty laughing and shakes his head, growling against her skin, scraping his teeth over her jaw and smirking at the sound she makes. Archie tugs at her skirt, grinning as she shifts her hips and maneuvers her legs so he can push it off, letting out a low breath as he tosses the skirt behind him and listens to it hit the ground. 

He feels the cool air against his skin as her feet tug at his underwear, and one of her hands snakes down to wrap around his length, squeezing gently as she twists her wrist. “Betts,” he breathes, pressing his lips to her jaw and sliding his hand between them, pushing her panties to the side and running his fingers along her folds, swallowing at just _how_ wet she is. “You wanted me, hmm?”

“Shut up,” she sighs, and he nips at her jaw lightly. “I...whatever. You know I like that shirt.”

Archie slips his finger into her and curls it slowly, a chuckle dying in his throat as she squeezes him a bit harder, giving him a firm stroke. “Mhm,” he mumbles, sliding his mouth up to hers and slipping in a second finger, his thumb rolling lazily over her clit. He licks into her mouth, teasing her tongue with his and laughing as she whines against him, digging her heels into his back to bring him closer. Archie pulls back slightly, biting on Betty’s lower lip and lifting his gaze to hers, raising his brow as he presses his thumb against her clit, then circles it slowly. “Need me?”

Betty whimpers, nodding slightly and grazing her nails gently along his shaft, leaning her head forward and pressing her face to his. “Need you,” she breathes, her voice low. Archie lets out a low groan, pulling his fingers from her and swallowing as he bites on the inside of his cheek, hissing as Betty lets go of him to grab his wrist and pull his hand to her mouth. He watches, his eyes wide as she sucks his fingers into her mouth, keeping her eyes on his, her tongue swirling around them to clean them off. She releases his fingers and laces his with her own, giving his hand a squeeze. “Need you _bad,_ Arch.”

Archie lets out a low groan, untangling their fingers and sliding his hand down to her wrist, pressing her arm back against the door and keeping her steady with his torso. He presses his lips to the hollow of her neck, sucking slowly as he reaches down and wraps his hand around his length, giving himself a few long strokes before he runs himself along her, groaning at the feeling of her, slick and ready for him. “Bad, huh,” he breathes against her neck, grinning as she slides her free hand into his hair, scratching at his scalp lightly. “Really bad?”

 _“God,_ Archie,” she groans, digging her heels hard into his back. He positions himself, a low chuckle in his throat as she whines. “Yes, _really_ bad, you can _tell_ how bad.”

He groans, pushing into her without warning, loving the way she cries out and the way she feels wrapped around him. He breathes heavily against his neck as he thrusts into her, hard, setting a fast pace as he grips her wrist, pressing her arm over her head and growling against her mouth. He can hear her panting, but his ears are rushing at the feeling of her _finally_ wrapped around him, fluttering against him. “Fuck,” he groans, “I needed _you_ bad, Betts.”

She doesn’t say anything, just whimpers and nods as she rolls her hips against his, searching for more friction than she’s already getting. He fucks into her hard, lifting his head so he can reach her mouth, sliding his lips over hers and pressing his tongue into her mouth. He’s not really thinking much, but he’s aware of how tight she feels around him, how hard he’s fucking her, how badly he wants her to just _let go,_ right away. He knows neither of them is lasting long, and that’s probably better for the both of them – they’ve been away for too long as it is, much longer and it’ll be suspicious. 

“Fast,” he breathes, pulling his lips from hers and settling his mouth against her jaw, moving his hips hard against hers. “Fast, Betts, we gotta hurry.”

“Oh _now,”_ she whines, flexing her wrist, trying to pull it out of his grip, “now we have to _hurry,_ huh?” 

Archie nods, his jaw slack as he moves against her, rougher. He angles his torso and feels her tighten her leg around him, her head falling back against the door as she pants, her nails curling around his hair. He slides his free hand between them, rolling her clit between his fingers and angling his hips, knowing he’s hitting her deeper than before, chuckling breathlessly at the noises she’s making. “Come,” he groans, rolling his hips into hers, hard. “Come, Betts.”

She whines, and he rolls her clit harder, snapping his hips up against her at the same time again, again, again until he feels her tightening around him harder, her breath coming out heavier. She lets out a long, loud moan and he squeezes her wrist in his hand, his fingers sliding off her clit and up to her hip, his palm pressing down against it as he feels himself spilling into her and pressing her back against the door. “Fuck,” she whines, her voice breathless and low, _“God,_ Arch.”

He chuckles, pressing his face against hers, feeling the sweat on her skin. “S’just Arch,” he mumbles, his lips close to her ear, “you don’t have to call me God, or anything.”

Betty groans, ripping her wrist out of his grip and shoving at his shoulder lazily. “Shut up,” she breathes, pressing her lips to the side of his head, where she can reach. “You’re so annoying.”

Archie nods, lazy, sliding his hands over her waist lightly and humming against her cheek. They catch their breath slowly and Archie takes his time before he pulls out, groaning when he finally does. He feels her settling her legs on the ground slowly, and grins as she whines, slipping her hands down to his neck and leaving them pressed lightly to his skin. “If I’m annoying, you’re annoying,” he mumbles, pressing his lips to her cheek. He grins against her skin, letting out a low laugh as he feels her scratching at the back of his neck. “You good?”

Betty nods, leaning back against the door and he watches her watching as he manages to get himself situated, tucked back into his boxers and zipped back into his jeans. He’s working on his belt and takes a step back, ducking down and grabbing her skirt off the ground, handing it over to her. She smiles, her face a little red as she takes it. “Thanks,” she breathes, and he raises his brow as she leans up on her toes, pressing herself against him as she kisses him. “For the record,” she breathes against his mouth, “a much better kisser than Reggie.”

–

Betty makes her way out of the secret room (seriously, why does this house have _hidden doors,_ anyway?) first, leaving Archie behind to count to three hundred (just to be safe) before he walks out. She finds a foggy mirror on the wall and checks her hair, combing her fingers through it gently before she makes her way back into the main living area. 

It’s not full on sex hair, but it’s close enough that she needs to fix it, a little. 

She swallows when she gets to the bar and sees Veronica, standing there with a full drink in her hand, scrolling through her phone with a frown on her lips. “Hey, V,” Betty says, softly, trying to power through the little bit of rasp she hears in her voice. Veronica looks up as Betty grabs a new glass and starts fixing herself another drink, surveying the bottles as though they’re the most interesting thing she’s ever seen. 

“B,” Veronica says, and she can hear the smirk on her face. Betty busies herself choosing a lime wedge. “You looked like you were having fun with Reginald.” 

Betty frowns, flicking her eyes up to Veronica who’s looking at her knowingly. “He was,” Betty shrugs, pouring some vodka into her glass, “fine.”

Veronica hums, taking a sip of her drink and then swirling it around in her glass. “Well,” she says, her voice low. She makes her way around the other side of the bar, standing next to Betty and reaches into her handbag, standing close so she can block the bar from view as she slides her hand, cupped, onto the top of the bar. “I think we both know these are for you.” She lifts her hand to reveal Archie’s key ring, settled on the bar top. 

Betty furrows her brow, glancing over at Veronica, then the keys. “V,” Betty laughs, shaking her head. “No, they’re not.”

Veronica places her hand lightly on Betty’s shoulder, ignoring the fact that Betty flinches. “You don’t have to say anything,” Veronica shrugs. “I’ll just leave them, alright?”

Betty sighs, rolling her eyes and looking over her shoulder, watching as Archie makes his way to the other side of the room, pointedly not looking over to the bar with his hands in his pockets. She desperately wants to call him over so she can fix his fucking hair, which is sticking up in several different directions. Veronica pats Betty on the arm, then makes her way out of the room – in search of Chadwick, Betty’s sure...or maybe, someone else.

Betty finishes fixing her drink, swirling it in the glass slowly and then taking a slow sip, keeping her eyes on the keys. She hears Archie, the only other person in the room, making his way towards her. “Your hair,” she says, her voice soft when he’s in earshot, “looks _insane,_ Arch.”

“Oh yeah?” Archie laughs, patting at the top of his head and grinning down at her, his cheeks a bit flushed. Betty rolls her eyes fondly and looks up at him, her lips a thin line. She takes another sip of her drink and then offers it to him, watching him take the glass and then reaching up, carding her fingers through it slowly to smooth it down. 

“There,” she says, her voice soft as she takes a step back, pulling her glass back. Archie’s eyes are fixed on the bar top. “What?”

“My keys,” he chuckles, pointing and grabbing the ring. He spins the Bulldogs keychain around on his finger, then catches them in his palm. “So you _did_ wind up with me after all, huh?”

Betty sighs, shrugging her shoulder. She still doesn’t really understand the point of this stupid key party in the first place, but the smile on Archie’s face as he tucks his keyring back into his pocket is enough to have made it worth coming. 

(And if she pretends not to notice that Veronica grabbed the SoDale keychain she left out beside the bottle of vodka, well...what's a few secrets between old friends?)

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bettycooopers) or [tumblr](https://bettycooopers.tumblr.com) if you feel like watching me break down in real time!


End file.
